


Hog Tied

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Beta!Lotor, Bondage, D/s, Dirty Talk, Gag, Lingerie, M/M, Vibrator, Voyeurism, blindfold, hog tied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: The Prince requires some much needed attention.





	Hog Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Have some lovely Lodak~
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Has not been beta read.

His toes curl when he feels it.

The thrum of the vibrator sounded loud when it turned on, causing his ears to twitch softly. With his vision covered by the soft blindfold and mouth occupied by the blue ballgag his hearing the only thing giving an idea of where the commander was.

When he rests his head down he can feel the softness of the sheets against his cheek. The ropes dug into his ankles and wrists that ties them together and forces his body into a slight arched position. His slit clenches beneath the soft fabric of the lace panties with a wet spot already formed.

He can hear a quiet chuckle before a sharp claw tugged his panties to the side.

"Hmm. I haven't even started yet and already you're getting nice and wet for me."

A soft mewl escapes him when he feels a calloused finger lightly stroke up and down along his drenched folds while his still covered cock was pressed against the mattress. Then the small vibrator is slipped over his clit, nestled between the folds before the panties are pulled back over them.

"Mmm...!"

His thighs shake as the vibrator does it's work, the pleasure starting to grow as his slit seemed to pulse wantonly. Quiet footsteps could be heard before they're followed by the quiet creak of the chair that he remembers is behind him.

"What a lovely sight you make, my Prince. I think I'll sit and watch for a while before I decide what you deserve."

A needy sound escapes him when Sendak gives soft chuckle.

The vibrations suddenly increased and drew out a long whimpering moan from him. The slick increases from the overwhelming amount of pleasure he gets. He could feel it staining his panties as he whimpers helplessly and gives his hips a small wiggle.

"Goodness. I knew you were a horny little slut but I didn't believe it was this bad. Has it been a while since anyone gave your needy holes attention? I doubt your cock has seen much action either in a while considering how you practically are trying to hump the bed. So depraved."

Lotor feels his cheeks darken as he whined and light moved his hips as best he could in his position. Anything to get some pleasure and friction on his poor, wet slit. His cock was twitching slightly as Sendak's words make his cheeks warm.

"Mmm...Mmm...mmm...!"

"I bet all it would take is one finger wriggling inside you to make you come right here. I wouldn't even need my cock fucking you to make you go over the edge would I?"

He whines loudly when the setting goes higher. His toes and fingers curl from the strong stimulation as tears of pleasure seep out from under the blindfold. Stars the words coming from Sendak's mouth were doing things to him. He could feel his orgasm starting to approach as his clit was sending sweet pleasure through out his body. Such a small bundle of nerves was making him see stars behind his blindfold as he gives a small wail.

Sendak groaned softly, "Stars damn me...I should just keep you here...all tied up and staying warm for me to fuck. I'd love to come back after a long day to you all needy...I wouldn't even need to finger you open with all that slick coming out. Quiznak just thinking of it is making me so hard...what do you say Prince Lotor? Want to be my fucktoy?"

"Ooohhhffffuuuummmph...!" He pushes his face into the mattress as he squirms on the bed, "Mmm! Pllmmmmph! Plmmmmph Sndggk!"

"Oh...sweet stars you're fucking gorgeous like this..."

He can hear footsteps again before he smells the familiar scent of Sendak's fur: sweat, laser discharge, and something sweet there too. The slick had become so much it was dripping out alongside his panties as he moans wantonly. He wants to be fucked so bad right now. To feel those hands holding his waist, pulling on his hair as that wonderful cock fucks him nice and hard.

He was already so wet.

"Do you want something little whore prince? Do you want me to fuck you nice and deep? Maybe I'll even fill you up with my seed and breed you. Yes I think that would suit you well, little Beta prince."

Lotor moaned at the thought. The idea of feeling the other filling him up and giving him a nice creampie...

The moment he feels those fingers trace along the back of his neck, he knew he was in for a long, long night.

Not that he's complaining.


End file.
